


What Can I Say After I Say I'm Sorry

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [16]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin & Lewis, Martin and Lewis
Genre: M/M, Making Up, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: Rimming fic based on a gif. That's it.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1030706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	What Can I Say After I Say I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> The gif in question:  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/628034985202417664/662027933845815346/95c04b38-e431-4627-94bf-37a09e5d093a.gif
> 
> Not my best title forgive me I limit myself to Dean songs.

Jerry was about to undress until he heard the dressing room door open and close. Looking up from his buttons he saw that it was only his partner, Dean Martin. Ugh.

“Scram, I’m still mad at you.” He petulantly turned his back to him as he was wont to do. It usually worked. He could be petulant enough that even Dean wouldn’t deal with the child in him.

No response. Obviously, the manchild wasn’t worth it today.

There was no sound from the door.

“What’sa matter, ya got cotton in your-oh!”

He was pressed up against the wall but even in his surprise, he noticed he wasn’t pushed hard enough to cause any harm. After a swift movement, he felt cool air caressing his bottom and thighs.

“Paul, what the-”

He broke into a moan as he felt big hands part his cheeks and a tongue slide over his cleft. Jerry grasped at the wall as his knees nearly buckled. Dean was relentless, his fingertips dug into the flesh of his cheeks and he absolutely buried himself as he worked magic with his mouth. Once Jerry had calmed himself to recover just a little bit of his dignity he chuckled in wet breaths against the rough wall; it didn't stop him from arching his backside into that amazing tongue though.

“This is some apology, Bubbe, you dirty man.”

Jerry leaned casually against the wall or as casually as one could while being eaten out. 

“Who would think that Mr. Dean Martin would get on his knees for me just for my forgiveness?”

He could catch a glimpse of that glossy hair so he reached back and grabbed a handful of those locks and in a bold move he pressed Dean’s face closer to him. Dean’s moan vibrated through his core.

"That fuckin' tongue," his fist beat against the wall as he felt said tongue breach him, "needs to be registered as a weapon."

No attention had been paid to his cock, but he was hard and leaking anyway, curved and bouncing against his stomach.

"I'm feelin' neglected daddy," and maybe he added a bit more whine than usual; he reached back and grabbed one of those big hands and brought it to his front, "give your boy some attention."

The hand wasted no time wrapping around him and Jerry's hips didn't know whether to jerk forward or back. He didn't have the brainpower to tease after that so he just rocked between that tight fist and full mouth, trying to keep quiet until he came, coating his lover's fist. 

Jerry was wrung out and sensitized in the aftermath but Dean was still going at it. The pleasure-pain was too much. He weakly batted his hand away.

"Alright, alright, apology accepted!" He leaned against the wall to catch his breath and still his beating heart, a warm heavy body covered his back and curled around him. Jerry giggled, love drunk and loose.

"You know, Paul, I don't even remember what we were arguing about."

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd but I may have added more mistakes I just want this outta my hair. Lemme know if you see anything.  
> And as always thank you. ♥


End file.
